Reversed
by ksanta
Summary: Mitchie and Shane can't really understand the other's lifestile, unless they live through it. So a bored falling star and this author decided to stir things up in the CR fandom. Mitchie and Shane are reversed. Shane has lived his normal life and Mitchie has become a world-known singer. Now it's the same summer they met at CR and they're both heading there hoping to meet once again.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys. I recently re-watched both CR movies and got addicted. Again. So this plot bunny was born. I hope you like it._

 **Reversed**

 _Prologue_

"I think we still aren't doing this right." Mitchie giggled.

"We'll get the hang of it someday." Shane laughed along.

It was the night of Final Jam, or more like the night after Final Jam. After their impromptu duet and the closing of the concert Shane and Mitchie had gone for a canoe ride so they could talk some things out.

"I thought about it, and you never actually lied to me." Shane said, suddenly serious and a little sheepish. "I just heard people around camp talking and believed it, I never asked you directly. That's my mistake. I'm sorry for getting so mad at you."

"Shane… You shouldn't apologies. If anyone should, it's me. I may not have lied to you, but I could have told you. And I did lie to everyone else. I know it's not much, but I was always myself around you. I didn't lie about that."

"I guess we could say we're even. But why did you lie?"

"I-I wanted to belong. At home I have only one friend. She's great and all, but it's still depressing. So when I came here I wanted to make a lot of friends and have the greatest summer ever. But at the end I let Tess intimidate me and I created a huge mess."

"You know, I'm in a similar situation."

Mitchie just gave him a disbelieving look.

"No, it's true. Apart from Nate and Jason I don't have any friends. Just people who want something from the famous rock star."

"Pop star." Mitchie interrupted.

"Shut up." The two of them chuckled.

"I guess we can't really understand if we don't live through it."

At that moment they both looked up and, as they saw a shooting star, they both said.

"If only we could swap."

The two of them laughed again and decided to go back as it was getting late.

That night they both fell asleep easily, unsuspecting to what this writer's plot was going to cause.

 **Fast forward:**

 _"_ _Shane, get up, last day of school."_

 _World known singer Michaela Torres will be taking the summer off this year, to visit, in her words, her favorite place in the world. There will be a lot of disappointed fans, because Torres canceled her summer concert. When asked why, the young singer answered she had someone she dearly missed and wanted to see again._

 **I hope you liked the idea. I have the first chapter almost completed, but i'm warning you, this story won't be long. There will probably be a lot of big time skips.**

 **Bye~**


	2. Real Chapter 1

**Reversed**

 _Chapter 1_

Shane Gray was a normal boy. That's what everyone thought at least. Truth was he wasn't really normal.

He was born to normal parents – His father, Ely, was a mechanic with his own business, and his mother, Jacky, was the Director of the school Shane was studying in. He had a little sister, five years younger than him, at age thirteen, and apart from his uncle Brown, who owned a summer camp dedicated to music, their family had no other living relatives.

Shane had two best friends – Nate and Jason. They were more like brothers, really. Nate was a year younger, Jase a year older and they both studied at the same school, that's where they met actually. Shane had been working on a very special song in the music room at school when Nate had barged in looking for the person with the 'awesome voice'. Shane had allowed him to stay, not really minding company, especially Nate's. A month later Jason had found them in pretty much the same way. They had been inseparable since then.

That was the description of a very normal boy. So why was Shane Gray not normal?

Truth was he hadn't minded Nate's interruption or company because he already knew him, in another life.

Shane Gray had always remembered his life as a rock star. And he had had a lot of time to think over the situation. He had come to the conclusion that this was happening because of what he and Mitchie had wished for at that shooting star. That could mean that she also remembered, not like he could contact her. It wasn't that easy to contact a famous singer.

It had been quite a surprise when he had seen her singing on TV a year ago, almost as surprising as seeing Nate and Jason on his first day of school. But Shane had remembered his wish and had decided to try a normal life (meaning no try-outs for the music industry), he had never gone to high school in the previous one, something he didn't regret at all. He had found out that school sucked pretty quickly.

It was now the summer he had been made to go to Camp Rock, and seeing as his Uncle Brown had asked him every year to go and Shane had always refused, it was pretty easy for him to go. A simple "Okay" had sealed the deal. And tomorrow was the last day of school.

"Shane, get up, last day of school."

A grunt was heard from under the covers as a hand poked out and pushed a disk into the laptop on the nightstand and then hit play. Play My Music blasted through the room and Shane finally stood up and went to wash up and dress himself.

Ten minutes later he walked down the stairs, dressed in black skinny jeans and a gray sleeveless shirt, his black leather jacket thrown over his shoulder.

He walked inside the kitchen and dropped on one of the chairs facing the TV. He pulled the cereal placed on the table towards him and started eating.

"Are you excited for Camp?" His mother asked.

"A lot." Shane grinned. HotTunes started on the TV.

"Can you turn up the volume."

 _"_ _World known singer Michaela Torres will be taking the summer off this year, to visit, in her words, her favorite place in the world. There will be a lot of disappointed fans, because Torres canceled her summer concert. When asked why, the young singer answered she had someone she dearly missed and wanted to see again."_

"You really like this girl." His mother teased.

"I like her music. And she's not arrogant even if she's on the top."

With that Shane stood up, took his jacket, said bye to his mom and headed for the door. He quickly got in his cat and drove towards school.

Nate and Jase were already waiting for him at his locker when he arrived.

"Hey guys, how did it go?"

"We're going." Nate said simply. Jason, on the other hand was almost jumping around.

"Dude, we're going to Camp Rock!" He exclaimed and the hugged both Nate and Shane, while yelling "Group hug!"

"Okay, we're here. Have fun, boys. And say 'Hi' to Brown for me.

"Okay, mom. Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks, Jackie." Nate and Jason said at the same time as we all got out the car.

Shane, Jason and Nate had just left their bags in their shared cabin, after greeting Brown, and were heading towards the crowd forming in front of the stage at the lakeside. As they were moving through the crowd Shane accidentally collided with someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Obviously." The blonde rolled her eyes and flicking her hair turned around.

"Well, we found the queen bitch." Nate frowned at her rudeness.

"That you did. Although Tess is more like a self-appointed queen." The three of them tuned around to see a curly brown haired girl sitting on the edge of the stage.

"I'm Caitlyn."

"Shane. This is Jason and-"

"Nate. Hello" Nate was staring at the girl a little too much so as a good best friend Shane elbowed him in the ribs discreetly. Right then a woman got up on stage and the campers quieted down.

After they greeted Dee, Brown came up on stage to talk to the campers. That's when the announcement Shane had been waiting for happened.

"Now I want you all to greet a very dear friend of mine - Mitchie Torres!"

Shane was a little surprised she was already here, but that taught quickly disappeared as he saw her live for the first time in this life.

Mitchie accepted Brown's microphone and with a huge smile greeted the campers who screamed back.

"I'll be staying here the whole summer, so please, just treat me normal, okay?"

Deciding to take a risk, Shane raised his voice, and asked her something that she would understand and notice if she was his Mitchie.

"Want to go on a canoe ride with me?"

Mitchie Torres was not a normal seventeen year old. People just didn't know how much not normal she actually was.

Mitchie was the daughter born to two normal parents. Her mother, Connie, was a caterer and her father, Steve, had a hardware store. Mitchie had been pretty ordinary herself, but that was before she became a famous singer.

Mitchie didn't have many friends, more like none. Her manager, Sierra, was close to a friend but it wasn't the same.

But Mitchie wasn't worried, she knew she would soon re-meet her friends. That's the reason she had begged the label to cancel her summer concert and let her have her summer vacation at Camp Rock.

Mitchie had always remembered her alternative live, and if she remembered why couldn't Shane remember too. She believed he remembered, after all they had both made that wish, so there was a chance Shane would be at Camp Rock.

That wish was the only reason Mitchie had decided to try for a singer. And she had made it, made it big, but because of her memories she hadn't let fame get to her head.

She was currently driving towards camp, Siarra on the seat next to her, her manager would be returning her car back home. She couldn't wait to go to Camp again. Even her mother had gotten the job as a cook again, and this time Mitchie wouldn't lie about it.

"Now I want you all to greet a very dear friend of mine - Mitchie Torres!" Brown said and there were screams coming from the campers.

That was her queue. Mitchie felt a smile form as she ran on stage and stopped next to Brown who quickly gave her his microphone.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" Her answer was some more screaming.

"I'm happy to hear that." She laughed.

"I'll be staying here the whole summer, so please, just treat me normal, okay?"

Her eyes were moving from face to face, trying to see Shane, but she couldn't see him. She was starting to doubt herself when she heard it.

"Want to go on a canoe ride with me?"

That's when she noticed him, and she found out why she hadn't managed it earlier. His hair was curly. Really curly. He stood there a little sheepish as everyone had heard his question and were looking between the two of them, waiting to see what will happen. That's when the meaning behind his question finally registered.

Mitchie let out a sharp sound, probably a squeal, and pushed the microphone at Brown's hands.

"Shane!" She got off stage and threw herself in his arms as he twirled her around, both of them laughing.

That's when they noticed everyone still staring. Brown saved them.

"I feel like I'm missing something?"

"We're old friends." Mitchie said, a radiant smile on her face.


End file.
